Pregnant and Punished
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: When a prostitute is found murdered, her daughter in her arms, it's a race against time to protect both the girl and other prostitutes. As well as the case, Robbie and Jackie are forced to face their problems as they're left in charge of the girl.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So you all know I love my case stories and I so totally needed to have one up because it was killing me. I have an idea in progress but I do believe it's going to take me a while to get that one down in writing but this one was concocted today during a boring lecture about PDP's *dies* I've had that lecture about a million times! Give us a damned break! **

**WARNING: This is a sequel to Five Years Ago because I'm going to have the cold behaviour between Jackie and Robbie still but it's going to end and I don't want to get rid of Jenny :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

*******

**[Murder #1]**

*******

The house was no different to the other terraced houses that were situated on the long avenue. It had the same warm red bricks that were starting to look a little dirty due to the amount of traffic that rattled down the streets at all hours of the day. The windows were a perfect white and blinds hung but were always shut due to their being no garden for distance between the residents and the outside world. The door was a clean white despite the dirt that covered the bricks and a shiny metal number "7" made it clear which house this was. It was only until you walked inside that you realised there was a difference to this house.

The hallway was empty apart from a small table and a long line of coat hooks. On the table rested a small glass bowl that laid empty during the day but come night time it was filled with condoms and car keys were also slung into it. The adjoining door to the hallway took you into the empty living room that was also a sterile white with a black fireplace, couch and rug laid across the floor. During the day a small toy box rested in the corner but after sundown it was hidden away so that no evidence of a child lived there could be seen. The kitchen was also a sterile white with a black granite counter and a ebony brown for the cupboards. The only difference to a normal kitchen was that this one contained two fridges, one for the everyday food and one for alcohol fun edible treats.

Upstairs there were four rooms including the bathroom. The smallest bedroom was occupied by both mother and daughter. The door stayed permanently shut with a "Do Not Enter" sign attached to it. This was where the young girl was told to stay after sundown and she never questioned it, she just put on one of her films and listened to the noises that came from the two other bedrooms. This bedroom was the only one with colour. It was a hot pink with multicoloured butterflies sketched all over the walls and shelves contained books and teddies that she associated as her only friends because she didn't mingle at school and she wasn't invited to anyone's house for tea.

The other two bedrooms were locked away from her but she had been in several times. One bedroom was simply a large bed with soft covers and pillows everywhere in the shape of hearts. The sign on this door simply read "The Love Room". Mummy told her that meant when visitors came they would understand what could happen in that room whereas the other door read "The Pain Room" and the little girl hadn't really understood why mummy had whips and chains in that bedroom or the thing hanging from the ceiling but seeing as she wasn't allowed in the rooms, she never asked her mummy either.

*******

She sat in her room and heard the front door open, her mother's beautiful warm laughter as she welcomed someone into the house. She had heard the children at school whisper about how her mummy was a whore but she didn't know what that meant and when she'd asked mummy, mummy had just said it was the other mummy's just being jealous about how amazing mummy's job was. She had just smiled and gave her mummy a hug before moving up to her bedroom like she did every night after her favourite TV programme. She settled down on her bed, her favourite ragdoll resting on her knee as they cuddled up to watch one of her favourite films.

The sound of footsteps told her that her mummy was showing the visitor one of the rooms. She knew that when mummy went into one of those rooms with a visitor then she would be in there for nearly all of one film or maybe just over two. The little girl didn't mind because when her mummy came into spend the night with her, she cried at night and it kept her awake. She didn't like being kept awake the night before nursery, the teacher always yelled at her then for yawning.

She jumped as she heard a scream, her heart racing as she climbed off the bed. "Mummy?" She called out as she opened her bedroom door just to see the visitor running out of "The Pain Room". He froze as he saw her stood there but not for too long as he ran down the stairs. She leant over the banister and watched as he ran out the front door. She turned back to the room and pushed the door open with a gentle, "Mummy." She stopped walking as she saw her mummy lying against the bed covered in a red liquid. Her eyes were open as she stared over at the little girl and there was a horrible gash across her neck. The little girl whimpered before moving over and climbing onto the bed, her face burrowing into her mummy's chest as she let her tears fall.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is just a short chapter so that you can see how Robbie reacts to knowing that Jackie is back in the team. The action obviously happens next chapter. Thank you for reading as always!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's.**

*******

**[Welcoming Jackie Back, Hopefully]**

*******

"Something tells me I'm not going to like the Monday morning meeting," Robbie grumbled that morning as he walked into the office where Jenny was already sat. Their desks were normally organised in a 'T' shape due to there being three of them but this morning there was a fourth desk and a '+' shape. He knew that could only mean there was a new member to the team and after the Grahams case there could only be one candidate for the position.

"Robbie…" Jenny warned standing up and moving over to him, her hand pressing against his shoulder as she smiled softly at him. They'd lost Ashley just under a week and a half ago now and this was Robbie's first real day back since Burke had forced him to take bereavement leave. "This is her home."

"She's the one who decided to go move down to London and shacked up with some guy that she's probably bailed out on," _just like she did on _me but that last part went unsaid in his mind as he moved to his seat where he would obviously sit next to Jackie. "Do you fancy swapping?"

"Then you'd be opposite me," he didn't even bother to turn round at her voice as she left Burke's office. "I'm sure that would be even harder for you."

"I'd invest in a wall." He said truthfully before turning round to look at her, his arms wrapping over his chest in a protective manner and he moved from his usual slouched position to standing tall. "So why do we have this pleasure?"

"I realised that Glasgow would always be my home and you guys my family." The minute she said that she realised she had crossed a line with Robbie because his cold glare turned into a sneer.

"Oh so you get to walk back in here and claim us as your family again even though I've lost mine…" He just laughed. "Isn't that just typical Jackie?" He ground out before excusing himself to Jenny and leaving the area. The two women stood in the bullpen for a few moments in silence before Jackie decided that she might want to explain herself to Jenny because Jackie had observed that Jenny had replaced her in Robbie's books.

"I never meant to upset him, Jenny. I really did realise how much I missed Glasgow and the guys…"

"You don't need to excuse yourself to me, Jackie. I understand loss and I'm so happy that you're back because I know how all three of them missed you. It took them quite a while to get used to me being here but you have to accept that Robbie doesn't only have to deal with the fact that you're back even though you broke his heart because you was desperate to move to London but also the fact that he's lost the only woman he has ever loved apart from you…"

Those words were all it took for Jackie to realise that she couldn't be angry at Robbie. Jenny was right. Robbie had now lost both women that he had ever loved and she was here to flaunt in his face that she had made the wrong decision. Surely that should make him feel better. She was stood here today admitting that she had made a mistake and it was a mistake that she regretted.

"I'm not going to make you wish I wasn't here, Jenny."

"Jackie, I'm actually happy to have a fellow female on the team. Due to Gemma being on maternity leave, I'm the only woman on this team and it's about time I had some back up." Jackie smiled at the arm of friendship being offered to her even though Jackie had on first hand literally observed how much the team adored and respected the younger woman. She had affirmed herself long before any of the original three had. She felt her smile stilling at the thought of the original three members and of how close they used to be. She smiled.

"I'm sure Robbie will come round eventually?"

"Jackie, Burke will make him." Jenny said in a matter-of-fact tone before moving towards her desk and switching on her computer so that she could check her e-mails due to her still being involved with other units due to her psychology degree.

*******

"So it's been too long since I found you sat on the wall staring at the officers that smoke." Stuart said leaning against the wall behind where Robbie was sat. "You've seen Jackie."

"Oh so you knew she was coming back and you didn't bother to let me know?" Stuart had realised that this would be Robbie's reaction but he also knew how to handle with the man. He moved over to sit next to him on the hall, his hands folding in his lap as he looked over at his friend.

"What would you have wanted me to say, Robbie? 'Oh I think you should know that Jackie is coming back to work with us as of next week' and if you did want me to say that when would you have wanted me to tell you? Would you have wanted me to tell you when I accompanied you to Ashley's parents or maybe when I was at the wedding with you or maybe when we were picking the flowers?"

Robbie sighed and realised his best friend was right. If Stuart had wanted to tell Robbie then there hadn't been a right moment. Stuart would have told Robbie because he knew that Robbie would want to know about her coming back. "I'm sorry, Stuart." He leant over and squeezed his friend's shoulder. "You okay today?"

"I'm not bad thank you." Stuart said before turning to look at Robbie. "Can you promise me something?"

Robbie knew the favour without Stuart asking. He turned to look at his best friend and nodded, "I won't cause any trouble. She's just left her fiancé behind in London, I sure as hell know how he feels." Stuart realised at that moment that Robbie wasn't going to make this easy on Jackie at all. His own experiences were making him more on Sean's side and Stuart found himself sighing. When would they both just grow up and realise they were made for each other?

*******

The two men walked up to the bullpen and saw that both women and Burke were grabbing their coats, "Where are you going?" Stuart asked and Burke answered with,

"There's been a murder."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: So here we are at the start of my latest crime story and as always, I'm leaving you hanging due to lack of updates. I promise to update regularly even if it means going to do it in the library or the open access lab over at the university!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

*******

**[The Girl]**

*******

The two cars pulled up outside the house that had flashing patrol cars parked at dodgy angles over the road, the blue and white tape blocked off the road as well as the house. Two officers stood at the gate so that no one but people with the correct ID could get inside. As always, there was a group of observers standing around the blue line staring in shock at the idea their perfect little sleep had been imperfected by all this commotion. Burke ducked under the blue line and held out his badge, "Robbie, go find out what we have." He ordered to know before turning to look at Jackie and Jenny, "try and convince these good people to go home," he had been about to say give them warning they might be doing the knock on door interrogation but they looked like the kind of neighbours that would cook up a story. He decided no warning was to be given this time. "Stuart, you help the doc in with his belongings." The new M.E was older in age but Burke had been promised that he was one of the best so Burke wasn't going to be pessimistic, yet.

The team moved away to do what they had been told and then met back with Burke to listen to what Robbie had to say as they moved inside the house, "a young white female has been murdered upstairs in one of the main rooms," he paused, "her young daughter was found curled up beside her." He said in a lower tone of voice before nudging his head slowly and they all turned to look up the stairs and saw a young girl sat on the top of the stairs, her arms wrapping around her legs as she cried silently to herself. She hadn't even noticed the commotion that was happening around her. She just knew that her mother was gone and that was all she was focusing on. Jenny excused herself and moved upstairs,

"Hello, my name's Jenny. What's yours?" The little girl turned to look at Jenny, her eyes staring wide as if she was confused as to why this woman would talk to her.

"It's just typical that our only witness would be a now traumatised child," Robbie whispered under his breath causing Burke to give him a droll look. He knew that Jenny would eventually be able to crack into the young child and find out all the information that they needed.

"Jenny, do you have any clothes that would fit the little girl?" He asked and Jenny nodded, her arm wrapping around the young girl before she stood up, the little girl clinging to her waist as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Lenny," the little girl whispered and Jenny turned to look at her. "My mummy called me Lenny." She said nuzzling her head into the woman's neck that she had immediately liked due to the way she smelled like mummy, they must have used the same perfume but to the young girl it was almost like a sign that mummy wanted her to trust this woman.

"Okay Lenny, you're going to come back with me and then we'll take you to the station to ask you some questions. Is that okay?" The little girl looked afraid at first but she eventually nodded and smiled at the woman. Burke handed her a blanket and Jenny looked at him in surprise,

"The press have arrived and I don't need her face in the paper just yet." Jenny nodded her agreement and she used the blanket to cover Lenny's face. Robbie moved over and wrapped his arm around Jenny's back, the little girl cushioned between them and he helped her out so that she wouldn't get attacked by the reporters herself. "They're bloody vultures." Burke caused as he listened to their cries for them to remove the blanket so they could have a look. "Come on, let's go see what the doctor has to offer us."

They moved upstairs and paused at the state of the bedroom, "it's apparent what mother was." Robbie murmured slightly, highlighting that he was back from helping Jenny. Jackie gave him a slight glare before watching as photographs were taken.

"What've you got, Doc?" He asked moving over and looking at the body, his stomach tightening at the thought that the young girl had been sleeping next to this sight. From the smell it was apparent to even Burke that the woman had been dead for a good couple of days now.

"21 year old female,"

"21? How old would you say the girl is?" Jackie asked lightly and both men shrugged knowing that it wouldn't surprise them if the little girl had been an accident at her job and she'd decided to keep it. She stopped talking again so that the doctor could carry on telling Burke what he had found.

"No real bodily harm which is unusual in this case because as you can read by the sign at the door, this is the pain room meaning people came in here to give pain to the poor woman. I don't think this was a stranger, Burke." The doctor said standing up, his knees cracking causing him to groan slightly as he turned his attention to the detective. "The cut was clean and fast meaning that the woman would have screamed once and then would have just silenced due to her vocal cord being pierced. If this was your regular prostitute murder then..."

"They try to do as much damage to them as possible because it's always been said that prostitutes are used in society to stop domestic abuse." Robbie mumbled as a continuum to the doctor's speech. He blushed when everyone turned to look at him. "Jenny inspires me, okay?" He said shrugging his shoulders. "The doctor is telling the truth though, the damage caused her is from someone who knew the woman and wanted to punish her but didn't want her to feel continuing pain."

"Are you suggesting a lover?"

"Or maybe the girl's father?" Jackie voiced up as she turned to look at the doctor. "How long would you say she's been deceased?"

"Well at a glance and from the knowledge such as rigor mortis starting to fade and the smell a good couple of days." The team closed their eyes and groaned. If the little girl had been present during the crime, she sure as hell would have repressed all thoughts to the back of her mind so that she wouldn't think it over.

*******

The little girl came out of the shower and smiled shyly as Jenny moved towards her with the towel so that she could dry her, "I'm scared." The little girl whispered lightly and Jenny turned her to look at and smiled.

"What's scaring you?"

"Will the bad man want me too?"

"Did you see the bad man?" The little girl then just started to scream, her hands covering her ears as if she didn't want anything to be said anymore. Jenny quickly grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a hug, bitter tears falling down her cheeks as she realised that the young girl was going through stages of repression but not fast enough to stop her remembering. "It's okay, it's okay." She promised giving her a small kiss to the top of her head. The little girl's screams eventually ceased and she turned to look at Jenny.

"Mummy said you'd save me."

"Your mum spoke to you?"

"When I sleep," she admitted and then she smiled. "She said you and friends are going to save me." She giggled lightly. "Then mummy will come back?" She asked nervously and Jenny shook her head,

"No sweetheart, mummy has gone somewhere else now but she's right, we are here to save you."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm meant to be writing a NUMB3RS fanfiction story but as you can tell, that didn't happen so I put all my creative energy into updating this wonderful case story because I'm a bum like that xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's but I'm fine with that**

*******

**[His Four Friends and a Funeral]**

*******

The case couldn't have come at a worse time for Robbie, he thought as he stood at the mirror in the bedroom that he no longer slept in. He laughed. "You always hated me getting distracted during a case especially if it contained a small child like Lenny," he whispered to the empty room as he straightened his tie. "I remember how many times you cancelled prior engagements because you understood it was my job." He moved over to the bed, his hand pressing to the pillow that had been hers. He felt the bitter sting of tears as he smelt the perfume that she'd always loved and he laid down on the pillow, the scent teasing his nose. "I'm so sorry you're not here anymore and it's all my fault."

"Stop thinking like that," Stuart's voice caused him to look up and he smiled over at him. Stuart moved into the room and sat down next to him. "She'd be so proud of you for keeping a level head over all this, you know."

"She'd be more happy that I'm letting you close enough to help me," he laughed at the memory of how many times she had told him that it was about time he understood that Stuart was a friend and not an enemy. "She thought I treated you like dirt."

"You kind of do but I know that's how you show your love to me," he whispered reaching over and squeezing his best friend's hand, smiling as he realised that Ashley had literally been an angel sent from heaven to keep Robbie in check.

"It's thanks to you I got to meet Ashley. Why did you never get shot earlier?" He teased smiling sadly before standing up, offering his hand to Stuart to pull him up too. "Thank you." He suddenly said causing Stuart to stare at him in horror and before he could ask if Robbie had been drinking or on drugs, Robbie smiled, "I mean it. I wouldn't be able to do anything without you because you're always the one there and yet I do treat you like dirt..."

"I love you for it." Stuart promised. "Besides if you really treated me that bad, do you think you'd live to tell the tale? Ewan knows people." He pointed out smiling before nudging his head towards the door. "You ready to go?"

Robbie looked out the window at the hearse that had just pulled up. He could see Ashley's mum in the front garden with the sister and her recent husband, their eyes red from tears they'd already shed. He felt a lone tear slide down his cheek. It was his entire fault that they were standing down in his garden, tears falling because they'd lost their daughter, sister and sister-in-law. Stuart took hold of his hand and whereas Robbie would normally yank away and say a horrible homosexuality comment, today he welcomed the warmth.

***

Jackie sighed as she grabbed her handbag. She didn't even know why she was going to this today. It would literally be rubbing salt into Robbie's wounds because he was still wound up that she had been able to walk out of her relationship willingly when he'd finally had everything he wanted and it had been ripped away from him but Burke had made it clear that showing up was what all good detectives do when it's one of their own. She had understood that. She wanted to be there for Robbie. She wanted to be there to share in people's memories of Ashley because from what she'd learnt through hearsay, Ashley was a wonderful woman and everything Robbie would have ever needed in life.

There was a horn outside and she moved to her window. She moved down the path where she saw Jenny climbing out of her car, her daughter with Ronan sat in the back on a booster seat. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might appreciate a lift and besides, Burke told me that you were a flight scare and he wouldn't be home to drag you there."

"Surely you should have been at Robbie's?" Jackie said not wanting to sound harsh because she liked knowing that Jenny was making an effort towards building a bond and she knew that if she got a slight bond with Jenny then she'd be closer to making friends with Robbie. It was manipulative but it was the only way you could work around Robbie at times.

"I didn't want Leigh around all that emotion. It's too much for an adult at times and besides that would have made Robbie act all macho so me and Stuart agreed that neither Ronan or Leigh would be at the house beforehand so I've got them both."

"That's so nice of you." Jackie whispered knowing that she wouldn't have thought of that. How much had Robbie changed in five years? She jumped as a hand touched her arm and she looked up to see the sympathy in Jenny's eyes and she didn't know what she was meant to feel in response.

"I understand that this is too much for you as well but I swear that Robbie will be happy to know that you made the effort. He always knew that you had his back and he's going to need that more than ever even if he is a stubborn ass about it." Jackie decided not to comment that it appeared that Jenny had done a wonderful job of taking over as the female of the group and the one that Robbie relied on because that would sound too bitchy so she just nodded and smiled.

"Come on, we have a funeral to go to. Our boys are there," she said smiling as Jenny smiled back at her.

***

The church was filled with friends, family and colleagues of both Ashley and Robbie causing Robbie to freeze a little. It had been made clear that Robbie wasn't too be a pall bearer. He walked in front of the coffin, his hands crossed at his front as he bit back the tears. The pallbearers consisted of Stuart, Ewan, Burke, Greg (the brother-in-law), Ryan and Steve (two fellow doctors). They moved down the aisle and Jackie found herself looking at Robbie, her heart breaking as she saw his mental struggle of trying to bite back the tears.

The service was short and sweet. Friends and family went up to the lecturn and said their bit on why Ashley was an amazing person before Robbie was asked if he had anything to say. He wanted to decline but Stuart elbowed him and he realised that meant it was time for him to say something. He sighed as he stood up and looked over the people.

"So I met Ashley over four years ago now thanks to some suspect deciding to gun down my best friend. The whole time she treated Stuart, I hit on her," this received some chuckles and Robbie felt a little bit better so he continued, "anyone who knew me back then knew that I was in depressed mood due to having lost someone important to me and I hadn't been myself. The flirting with Ashley was the first sign that I was back to normal. Why did I flirt with Ashley apart from the obvious that she was completely gorgeous? I knew that she wasn't my type and yet there she was, the most beautiful thing I had seen in so long and she had that teasing look in her eyes that showed that she was putting me down but a small part of her was thrilled that I was flirting with her," he paused as he remembered the look that she had been giving him. "Eventually Stuart was bullet free and his arm was bandaged up so we were free to go but before we left she gave me her card and asked to see if I was as much as a jerk when I was alone rather than in front of a friend." He laughed remembering how Stuart had teased him because of how shell shocked Robbie had been. "The next thing I knew we were engaged, living together and planning the happy ever after. I've never felt so alive than when I did when I was with Ashley. She was the best thing to ever happen to me. I watched her with my best friends and their daughter. She was the one that made me realise that Jenny was a friend and not an enemy..." He laughed as he shook his head. "Damn, she ruined my life! I was happy hating my fellow detectives." Stuart and Jenny laughed at that before shaking their heads. He smiled. "I love Ashley and nothing is ever going to replace her or the times we spent together. I'm just sorry I had to lose her before I gave her the big white wedding because Amie, you looked sensational at your wedding," he said to her baby sister, "and she'd have been so proud." He nodded his head. "I think I've bored you enough." He said smiling before looking over at the coffin. He moved down to it, his hand pressing against the wood as he leant down to kiss it, "I love you." He whispered so that only she could hear. His tears fell.

***

The funeral was nearly over, they were gathered out on the graveyard under umbrellas and Robbie had just thrown a photo of them down as well as his handful of dirt. "I love you," he whispered again before moving back and smiled as he heard Burke's phone ring.

"I'm sorry," Burke apologised moving away and taking the call. Robbie chuckled causing people to look at him.

"Robbie?" Stuart asked.

"She always said that I'd be dragged away from our wedding due to a murder and instead I'm..." he paused as Burke came over and said,

"There's been a murder,"

"being dragged away from her funeral and the stupidest thing is that she was the perfect detective's wife. She understood." His tears fell as he moved over to her mother and gave her a hug, his lips pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you soon," he promised before turning to look at his fellow detectives. "Well we're not going to assess the victim standing about here are we?"

Stuart smiled as he walked over and squeezed Robbie's arm before giving Ashley one last goodbye.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: So Emma has been harassing me for this chapter for a while so I thought I'd best deliver before she hunts me down and kills me :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**[Murder #2]**

The house was just as normal looking as the first victim's house. It was in a nice part of Glasgow and the garden was well kept and it was apparent that many hours were spent weekly to keep it in shape. Robbie sighed as he climbed out of the car, the rain falling down his neck and he shivered. "How could it be warm at the graveyard but pissing it down here?" He demanded to know wrapping his tuxedo jacket around him.

"It's Scotland, Robbie. You should know better than to complain." Burke commented lightly stepping under the blue tape that held onto the gate so that no one could pass through but those authorised. Jenny sighed with slight happiness as she saw that there was no child on this scene.

"Burke, I didn't think you'd get here..." a voice said from the top of the stairs and the man smiled at the blonde haired medical examiner.

"I didn't realise you'd miss me that bad, Gemma." He teased wryly following her up the stairs to the bedroom. He immediately hissed when he saw the woman hanging from the rack above her bed. Her arms were suspended above her tied in a neat knot and blood dribbled down them from where he'd cut her.

"You're perp is getting braver, Burke. He's now letting them bleed out and suffer." She pointed at the cuts on the woman's arms. "There's no hesitation marks showing that he means business. From first assessment, the cuts look clean so I'm thinking maybe a scalpel?"

"Meaning we're looking for someone medically trained?" Stuart suggested running his hand through his blonde hair.

"The sad thing is that doesn't cut down the numbers. Plenty of people are medically trained." Robbie pointed out causing everyone to look at him. "Ashlie told me. You've got your vets, doctors and then many others who failed and other stuff like that." Jenny patted him on the back causing him to smile. "You guys are shocked that I have knowledge."

"Yeah we're just getting used to you stringing a sentence together," Stuart quirked and before Robbie could come back with one of his own comebacks Burke silenced them.

"I feel like a teacher or something," Burke said to Gemma before nodding his head. "Okay so you can take her back to your lab," he said before looking over at Jackie. "You go speak to who found her. Robbie, Stuart, go talk with the CSI's." He looked over at Jenny. "You and I are going to go back to join Gemma in the lab for the autopsy." Jenny bit back a groan.

"There was no actual forensic evidence found," the pretty redheaded CSI said talking over her shoulder as she showed Robbie from the front door. This had been acknowledged as the entrance. "The door wasn't forced so we assume that it was either a client or someone she knew."

"More or likely a client at this time of night," Robbie said to Stuart and Stuart agreed silently because he could see the dead eye that the woman was close to giving them. The CSI's were all about evidence, not theorising and Robbie had made enemies with the redhead years ago.

"They moved upstairs where there are signs of sexual activity but we won't know if it was forced until after Gemma does her autopsy. As we've said, we haven't found any forensic and the only thing we have for you is this."

She led them into the bathroom where on the mirror in one of the woman's deep red lipsticks was the simple statement of "THE GIRL IS NEXT" and Robbie looked over at Stuart.

"Is that about Lenny?"

"We believe so because no child was present at this house that we can tell. No nursery, no toys." The CSI said to them before looking at them. "We've taken the lipstick and we're hoping to get fingerprints but we're not so hopeful. He was well aware of what he was doing everywhere else."

The two detectives nodded before leaving the house. "If Gemma's assumption of him being a medical doctor is correct then the guy obviously has access to latex gloves." Robbie groaned rubbing his hand over his face that showed how tired he was feeling. Stuart squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

"Do you want to go home?"

"We're on a case, Stuart. I'm not going anywhere until the boss tells me to." Stuart mumbled something about him being knuckle headed before moving towards their car.

"Miss?" Jackie approached the woman that was sat in the living room with a cup of coffee in her hand that had obviously gone cold a few hours ago. The woman didn't even look up but nodded her head.

"I knew immediately that my sister was dead, officer. She promised me that it was a safe profession. She told me that her pimp would take great care of her." There was a pause for a moment before the woman threw the cup of coffee against the wall. "Does she call that fucking safe?"

"Miss..." The woman laughed.

"My name's Mandy Holloway. The woman in the bedroom is my sister, Skye Jackson." She wrapped her arms around her podgy frame. Jackie could tell that the two women were poles apart in their characters but she could see that the older woman stood in front of her did care about her. The woman looked up at Jackie. "I tried to tell her to stop but she just laughed. She told me to carry on living with my happy husband and my three wonderful children."

"Does your sister have any children, Mrs Holloway?"

"Skye couldn't even look after herself let alone a child." Mrs Holloway admitted standing up and moving around the living room, tears falling down her cheeks as she shook her head. "You're going to ask me if my sister had any enemies. No. I can honestly say that she didn't. She was the best at what she did and her pimp loved her."

"Do you know the name of her pimp?"

"Louisa Manson." Jackie's eyes opened wide.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a little chapter that helps build the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**[Witness Protection Ideas]**

"Our prostitute had a female pimp?" Burke said in a lost tone of voice. He'd seen a lot of things in his day on the job but a female pimp was literally taking the biscuit. He ran his hand over his face.

"I suppose she shows her girls more respect than a male pimp would." Jackie pointed out lightly sitting down in her chair as she typed the woman's name into her computer hoping to find that she had priors so they could find anything out about her.

"How do you figure that out?" Robbie demanded to know as he moved over to stand behind her chair, his hands on her shoulders as he watched her screen because he had to admit he was intrigued on this one. Burke was right. A female pimp was completely unheard of.

"A female knows how to look after another female rather than a man would. She'd know what to do if they were scared or if they were hurt and something tells me her girls would trust her more. If I was to talk to someone about sex issues, I'd talk to a woman." She pointed out to them and watched as Burke nodded his head. Jackie was talking sense about that one.

"You have sex issues?" Both she and Jenny turned to look at Robbie, they both should have known that he'd focus on the wrong part of the conversation that they were having. Even while he wasn't talking properly talking to Jackie, he still liked to make her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Robbie," Burke warned him before sighing as he looked over at the board. He pointed at the photograph of the lipstick message and cursed. "This means we have a leak somewhere, guys. No one knew that our prime suspect was a girl and the perp obviously didn't know about her at the first murder or he'd have killed her then." Jenny nodded at his observation before clicking her fingers.

"We need to put her in witness protection,"

"I'll have a family sorted out." Burke agreed with her but stopped when Jenny shook her head as she held out her hand to the board.

"It's obvious that we have a leak somewhere, boss."

"I know and I'm going to find out who it is and have him..." Jenny slammed her hand down on the table causing Burke to silence. It was rare for Jenny to lose her temper at Burke because she liked to be the voice of reason at moments like this. The team all stared at her.

"We need to keep this inside. Only we should know. If it leaks then it is obvious that one of us is the mole." She saw that Burke was about to argue. "I'm not fucking about with this, Burke. Lenny is about the same age as my daughter, would I really want her death to be on my conscience because some bastard dobs her in? Do you want that on your conscience?" The use of language made Burke realise that Jenny was passionate about this and he could understand why. At his hesitancy, Jenny mumbled something along the lines of "fuck this shit" and stormed out of the bullpen causing Jackie to chase after her.

"She's right, boss."

"She might be right but we don't have the man power to do what she wants."

"Yes we do," Stuart said looking over at Burke. "It's simple really. We need a male and female detective to pose as her parents for a short time. The girl goes to a different school than that she's already in and another detective that she's not met will have to be a classroom assistant so that she always has observation."

"Jenny wants to keep it just between us five," Burke pointed out.

"I'll be the classroom assistant," the team turned round to see Gemma stood at the door. "Dr Robbins can keep the autopsy lab running while I'm away on this case. Burke, we need to catch this son of a bitch before he hurts another woman." She moved towards them. "The woman was pregnant and something tells me if I match the DNA between young Lenny and the unborn child, half of their alleles will match. Your perp might be a good killer but he's not so good at keeping his penis under wraps." She handed the case file to Burke and looked over at the kitchen where Jenny was ranting to Jackie.

"This is too much man power for the life of one young girl. With you out as a classroom assistant and two of my detectives playing mum and dad..."

"I can't believe you boss!" Stuart said sharply. "I'd hope you'd sacrifice the man power if it was Ronan or Leigh!" He said before turning to look at Robbie. "You're the only one that can play dad, Robbie. I have a family."

"And so does Jenny meaning that..." he started to shake his head. "No fucking way!" He shouted angrily turning to look at Stuart. He wasn't ready for this yet. He couldn't be locked away in a house with her and a child knowing that too many things will boil up inside him. "I'm not ready to play house so close after..."

"She'll want you to help out a child that's in danger, Robbie. Hell if she'd have been here, she'd have been more than willing to be undercover with us but she's not so you have to have the next best thing," Stuart got up from his chair and squeezed Robbie's shoulder. "You've got to forget your past to help this little girl's future or do you not want her to have one?" Robbie knew that Stuart was talking sense but was he ready to do this? Could he really forget just to save a little girl's life?

Jenny moved back into the bullpen and apologised to Burke, "I understand that it's too much. We'll just have to risk her..."

"I'll do it." Robbie said as he realised that this was important to his Jenny. He stood up and turned to look at his old partner. "Are you ready for a little witness protection work?" She stared at him speechless.

"What are you saying?"

"We get to play man and wife."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm getting as bad as Lee with my updating! I should really pay attention to some of my other chapter fics now even though I'm falling madly in love with this one story! I blame you Emma :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[The Pimp]**

* * *

Louise Manson was a strikingly attractive woman. Fiery auburn curls framed a heart shaped face, a block fringe touched perfectly matched eyebrows which screamed that this woman was all natural. The auburn hair was a perfect match for warm summer green grass eyes that had a teasing twinkle. Her lips appeared to be formed into a natural pout. Make-up was minimal but she still seemed to be the prettiest woman that Stuart had clapped eyes on in years. A body hugging dress left nothing for the imagination. It showed a generous cleavage, a natural hour glass, an amazing rear and legs that went on for what seemed forever! White heels and accessories just added to the outfit's simplicity.

"It's a good thing Robbie wasn't here or I think he'd have come by now," Jenny whispered to Stuart causing him to snort in response because he knew it was true. His friend would have indeed tried hitting on the woman even though he was still mourning the loss of Ashley. The woman came to a halt in front of them, a smile gracing the beautiful face.

"Now detectives, it's rare for me to have homicide at my door so be patient. I normally have vice around my fingers," she admitted showing them through to a small room where a table was set up with refreshments and even some snacks. "I thought you might be thirsty," she ventured inviting them to sit down where she took her own seat and poured herself a glass of pink lemonade which she assured them was full sugar, she wasn't into diets.

"Miss Manson, thank you for the refreshments but we do have some questions to ask you."

"Detective, please call me Louisa!" She laughed taking a drink of her lemonade and shaking her heads. "I'm disturbed about what happened to young Skye. She was slowly promising to be one of my best. The clients adored her because she had that vulnerable little girl look about her," she saw the two of them frown. "I don't agree with child prostitution, detectives but if I have women of age that look old enough then I shall provide without shaming my clients."

"I assume clients like that kind of pay big money?" Stuart asked staring at the woman determined to understand why someone would be okay with a man having sex with a woman while fantasising that she was child.

"Most of my clients pay big money. My girls aren't your normal street walkers. They're well bred and the type of women that men hire to take to social functions."

"You're selling the Pretty Woman dream," Jenny commented before shaking her head. "Are you willing to give us Skye's client list?" Louisa laughed as she shook her head, her hand running through the curls.

"Come now, detective. You must realise that most of my clients are well paying married men and if they knew that I was handing their names out willingly then I'd lose a lot of custom! I'm only known through word of mouth, you know!" She pointed out before sighing. "You'll obviously need a..." she stopped talking as Stuart handed over the blue document that made it clear that she was to hand over the client names for any of her girls that they wanted. "There is more than one?"

"Do you hire a woman called Francesca Meade?" The woman's face fell as she looked over at the detectives.

"Frankie? Oh my god, what about poor Lenny?" She demanded to know, her hand covering her mouth slightly as she tried to take in what she was being told.

"Lenny is being taken care of by detectives." Stuart assured her reaching over and squeezing the hand that was fisted on the table. "You were close to Francesca and her daughter?"

"I didn't want to hire Frankie because of Lenny. I mean having a child is bad business but she begged and pleaded. I realised that the only way the child was ever going to have a good life was with her mum earning money. I normally never gave Frankie sexual jobs, she'd have the simple social events because she was stunning and it meant that she wasn't out all night during..." She stopped talking. "Was Lenny there?"

They didn't know if they wanted to answer but Jenny eventually nodded in response. "I'm sorry, Louisa but she's okay. We just need the client list to see if any of their names match over."

Louisa stood up and went to walk away but she turned back, her hand touching the table as if she was stabling herself. "If I give you the names, you promise me that the names won't be leaked to the press?"

"The only name that will be ever released to the press, Louisa, is the guy that is found guilty of murdering both women." Jenny promised causing Louisa to smile as if she felt secure with the promise and then moved away to another room. Stuart looked over at Jenny who was glaring after her.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I hate women who think their only option is to sell their bodies to men. We read horror stories about women being raped and murdered and yet people like Miss Manson sell them the dream and they think everything will be perfect because..."

"You'd be perfect for this, you know, Detective Scott." Both detectives looked up at her, shocked to see her stood there so quickly. "You're beautiful, strong and I can tell that you're life is a struggle. You're a widow that's struggling with a child."

"How..."

"It's obvious. You're too beautiful to shy away from the world. I'd always be happy to hire you if your job goes bust. The sub/dom world of my career would love a woman in uniform." She said seriously handing over the file. "I would obviously love to have that back once you're investigation is over because I don't keep too many copies." She said before ringing a bell and a woman in a kinky French maid outfit walked through. "Please show our guests out, they're finished here." She was about to turn away when she looked at Jenny and pulled a card out of her bra. "Call me."

With that, she walked away.

* * *

Jenny had been going through the list for two hours when Stuart decided to move into the spare interrogation room to talk to her. He saw the card that Louisa had given her tacked up the mirror and he sensed that it had done nothing but plague her. "She is right, Jenny." He said moving round and taking hold of the card. "You're a beautiful woman but you don't need to go into her business to feel beautiful!" Jenny put down the pink highlighter and looked up at him.

"Stuart, I'm working on a case where two prostitutes have been murdered and yet I admit that the idea of..." she stopped talking, tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at Stuart. "It's alluring." She kicked the chair opposite her as a hint for him to sit down, a hint that he took. "My sister's a hooker."

"I thought you were an only child?"

"No. I'm one of three. My older brother was a soldier with my husband and died in the same accident. My sister was disowned by my family when she chose the career path she did." She looked down at the sheets of paper in her hands. "She was best friends with one Krystal McIntyre,"

"Ah so you know about Ewan's ex." She nodded. "Jenny, it might look glamorous and I'm sure your sister tried to sell it as the best thing to ever happen to her but she lost her family. If your mum walked away on her then she'll do the same to you but worse because she'd probably take Leigh with her and I know that you don't want that." Stuart reached out and took hold of her hands in his. "I need you here as does Robbie. You're our best friend. Don't let people like Louisa Manson get under your skin."

"I won't," she promised eventually before looking down at the sheets. "I've gone through the client list. There are only three clients that are shared between the two women."

"That's only a few..."

"They're both listed as private workers too meaning that they had Louisa's permission to take their own clients on their own time hence the reasons they had sex rooms in their houses."

"We could have unlisted perps?"

"I'm afraid so."

Stuart groaned. This was never going to get easier. "Let's just work on the names we've got then..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'd best stop neglecting this story and here is your new chapter where we see Jackie/Robbie starting their new fake family!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Jenny, Ronan, Leigh and Lenny!**

**

* * *

**

**[Fake Family]**

* * *

Pulling up outside Jenny's house, Robbie found himself wondering if he could actually do this. Could they really fool anyone into thinking that he was a happily married man who enjoyed taking care of his niece? He knew that he loved children and young Lenny had fallen for the team but it was the idea of living in such a small area with Jackie and pretending to be in love with her. It would bring back so many painful memories.

He must have been sat in the car for a long time because there was a rap at this window causing him to jump before Jenny climbed into the passenger seat. "Why did you agree to do this if you're having such a problem with it?" Looking over at her, he smiled. How was it possible that the quiet woman could read him so clearly? She was the only woman that he'd never really tried to hit on because he loved her like a best friend and he needed that more than just a rumble in the sack.

"I agreed for you," he admitted truthfully and Jenny appreciated that because Robbie always had difficulty showing that he had a good side and especially after Jackie had burnt him out all those years ago. "I know that Lenny's safety is important to you and you're important to me. Besides it means you owe me one day," he teased lightly and then Jenny caught sight of the two massive bears in the back seat.

"Are you trying to get Lenny to love you through a teddy?" She laughed before reaching over and squeezing his hand. "You'll make a perfect dad one day."

"Oh now that's a scary thought," he chuckled before looking at her. "So what did you uncover last night?" Robbie had left Stuart and Jenny working into the late hours of the night with the list of suspects and he doubted that they'd had much luck from the glare that she gave him.

"Stuart and I are going to go back to both victim's houses and see if they have their own kind of log about who they sleep with? If they do it's not something they're going to keep in sight because neither was proud of what they did." She pointed out and Robbie smiled. It had taken them ages to get Jenny to think like a detective, she'd struggled to let go of her psychologist ways and now she'd learnt the skill, she was slowly becoming one of the best detectives the team had ever had the privilege to work with.

"Ah now you're thinking like a detective, detective Scott." He teased before seeing her mum move to the door, her eyebrows in a frown and Robbie winced. "I don't think your mother will ever like you working with us." Jenny looked over her shoulder before turning back to Robbie, her eyes rolling.

"Come on, Jackie should be arriving in the next hour or so. I thought I'd stagger the introductions not to scare her." She climbed out of the car, reaching into the back to grab one of the bears while Robbie grabbed the other. "She understands the situation and she accepted it much better than I anticipated. She's under the promise that every night Ronan or Leigh can come round for tea so she'll have company. Are you okay with that?"

"When have I ever needed an excuse to see my beautiful nieces?" He said seriously moving up the steps and smiling as Leigh ran to the door, immediately attaching to his legs. He found himself wondering why he'd never had children despite being close to every child he ever made contact with. "Sugar, you'll need to let my leg go if you plan on letting me in the house?" He advised and she giggled as she moved into the house allowing Robbie to follow her in.

Moving towards the seat where Lenny was sat neatly, he knelt down in front of her and smiled. "Hello cupcake, I've brought you a present." He said offering her the teddy bear. She looked at it for a moment before a smile stretched across her face where she accepted the bear and pressed her cheek against his fluff. He stroked back her hair and smiled. "I'm Uncle Robbie but detective Jenny has probably told you all about me." The little girl nodded through her smile and Robbie grinned. "Don't believe it all," he winked before standing up at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Are you playing my new daddy?" She whispered shyly and Robbie knelt back down to look at her as she reached over to take his hand, her cheek resting in it. "I never had a daddy so I'm sorry if I'm bad." She said ahead of time smiling through her sadness and Robbie couldn't help but pick her up and place her onto his knee, his arms wrapping around her as he held her close to him. He pressed a kiss to her brow before looking down at her.

"You get to call me Uncle Robbie because none of us want to replace your mum, okay? We're just here to protect you." He said running his hand over her hair.

"It makes more sense to call you mummy and daddy though especially at the school. I mean more questions will be asked if I call you my aunt and uncle." Robbie stared at her in horror. This child was approximately six years old and yet here she was talking like a small adult. He hated thinking that she'd had to grow up so fast because of her mother's neglect due to her having to work just to keep a roof over their heads. He nodded.

"You, my little cupcake, are a genius." He promised pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

Over by the door, Jackie and Jenny stared at the scene that was playing out in front of them. Jackie found herself smiling as she moved into the room as Robbie looked up at the two women. "Hello Lenny, I'm going to be playing your auntie..."

"My mum," the little girl said in a tone of voice that made them all feel sad but she just smiled as she jumped off Robbie's knee and latched onto her legs. Jenny just sighed.

"Are you ready to go to school, Leigh?" She called to her daughter before handing Robbie Lenny's school coat. "Let's go."

* * *

They were at the witness protection house and Jackie was sat at the table on her laptop, her legs crossed as she found herself staring at Robbie that was leaning against the kitchen counter staring at the clock. She decided that she needed to talk to him now before Lenny came home from school. "Robbie, can I talk to you for a minute?"He dragged his gaze away from the clock to look at her.

"Sure." He said moving over to the table and sitting across from her, "what's bothering you?"

"Us," she said truthfully as she closed the lid of her laptop down. "I want to talk to you about that night..."

"I don't," he quickly closed her down and looked at her, his hand tightening around the glass that he was holding. "Jackie, I am only doing this with you because it was important to Jenny and maybe even Lenny. If there had been any other person to take your place, I'd have been happier but there wasn't." She listened to his harsh words and just nodded.

"Okay," she said thankful that he could be truthful. She went to pull up her laptop lid again but he weighed it down with his hand.

"We have to, however, act as if we like each other. We're Lenny's parents at the moment and that little girl is already in a bad place without us bickering like little children. Are you okay with that?" She looked up at him and nodded. In the five years of her departure, she sensed that Robbie had matured and she found that it was a good change. She took hold of his hand and smiled.

"I'm sure we can act like brilliant parents," she said in a convincing tone and he found himself laughing.

"How ironic is that if you'd have stayed we could have had a child about Lenny's age to actually be mum and dad to," he said and before she could answer, tears stinging her eyes, the door opened and a teenage Ronan entered the house holding Lenny's hand.

"Uncle Robbie, I picked Lenny up from school for you. I didn't think you'd mind and besides it let us bond." She stopped in the kitchen, the little girl smiling shyly at her surrogate parents and froze. "Is this a bad time because I could take her to the park?"

"Oh Ronan, it's never a bad time for you." Robbie said releasing his hand from Jackie's and standing up, kneeling down in front of Lenny. "So Cupcake, how was your first day?" The little girl went into a big speech about how amazing her school was and how she'd made friends and if was okay for her friends to come over for tea. Jackie forced a smile as she listened to her accepting the kiss from Ronan.

He moved through the house, his hand trembling as he held the weapon in his hand. How could he be so careless to keep from impregnating them? He moved into the bedroom and saw her with a john doe. He smiled as he hit the guy over the head. "Hello darling," he drawled.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've neglected this case slightly so here I am with a new chapter AND a R/J moment too. You know you love them! We're slowly reaching the end with the two of them :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters that you recognise from the TV!**

**

* * *

**

**[A New Victim and Home Truths]**

**

* * *

**

Moving into the living room, Burke froze as he saw the woman hanging from the ceiling in hooks and chains. It was obvious that the killer had rigged this himself because the husband that stood at the kitchen door looked mortified. Burke looked over at Stuart and his unsaid question was answered with a nod. Despite the woman being married she was indeed a prostitute. Burke shook his head. How could a husband allow for his wife to demean herself like that?

"Chief inspector," the medical examiner said from her position looking up at the levitating woman. "I'm sorry to have to drag you out at such an unruly hour."

"Well it's always nice to see you," he joked lamely not wanting to comment that at five am in the morning he was stood in a crime scene with a woman hanging from a ceiling, her blood dripping from her corpse onto the floor. "What do you have for me, doc?"

"She's been dead approximately an hour or more. From first appearances, I'd say the cause of death was from the slit across the neck but if this is the same suspect as the last two victims then he's getting braver." She motioned for Burke to come nearer but held out her hand when he got too close to be a damage to the crime scene. She pointed at the victim's stomach. In neat handwriting the words "I'll get her" was simply curved out.

"The woman's belly is rounded..." He pointed out.

"She's pregnant," the husband said from the door. "She said it was mine but I knew it wasn't because I had it snipped..." He shook his head as he looked at his wife. "One of her John's did this to her?"

"Sir, I really can't answer that question right now. I would, however, like for you to talk to one of my detectives and answer any questions they have for you?" The husband just nodded his head and went over to where Jenny and Stuart were stood.

"Can I take her?" The ME asked and Burke looked over at the photographer who nodded their head.

"She's all yours," he agreed before running his hand over his head. This guy needed stopping now before there was another dead woman on his hands. Burke left the living room and indicated for Jenny and Stuart that he needed to talk to them.

"We've got her client book."

"She was forced into prostitution by her husband," Jenny said realising this was a more pressing issue. "Her husband is in a lot of debt and she was helping him pay them off."

"We need a link and soon. I don't want another body tomorrow or for him to find Lenny," the other two detectives agreed with Burke. "I'm going to ring Robbie and explain what's happened." He said pulling out his mobile.

* * *

Robbie woke up at the sound of his phone ringing. Leaning over, he answered and listened to Burke explain that there had been another victim and that he was clearly out to get the young girl. He suggested that they spend the Saturday inside. Robbie said he'd think about it before hanging up and turning round in the bed to spy that his bed partner had disappeared. To make it realistic in case anyone broke in, they'd vouched that they'd sleep together with obvious restraints and Robbie knew he'd be able to do it.

Moving down the stairs, he spied her sitting at the window seat in the kitchen that looked over the field that was their back garden. "Jacks?" He whispered and she looked over at him, her hand strangling the cup of coffee. She laughed.

"You haven't called me that the whole time I've been back. Even when I was back for the angel killer case," she whispered looking down at her mug. It had long since cold and she still hadn't been tired so she had decided to continue staring out the window. He rubbed his neck awkwardly before moving down to sit next to her, his hand taking hold of her ankle as he looked over at her.

"What's bothering you?"

"You hating me," she said seriously not wanting to focus on the heat that was rushing over her ankle at his slight touch. "I can't take it. Do you want to know a secret, Robbie?" He looked over at her, his head saying he should say no but he needed to know.

"Always," he said like they had used to whenever they were telling each other something.

"When I left here over five years ago, I thought that I was doing the right thing for me. I thought that leaving this place and you behind would make me feel better in my life." A tear fell down her face as she shook her head, "I was such an idiot. I was more depressed trying to get over you than I was here having to live here knowing that I'd see you with other women."

"I don't understand why you didn't just tell me that you loved me beforehand?"

"I was afraid of your reaction. Fuck, Robbie. You only told me you loved me at fear that I was leaving! What if I had stayed and you decided that you actually didn't love me but you loved the idea of me?" He listened to the woman in front of him and felt his heart break. She'd feared that he would reject her? Reaching over, he stroked her face with his hand and shook his head.

"I've always loved you, Jacks. Why do you think I harassed the hell out of you? I just wanted you to notice me but instead you gave me that stupid look and would laugh over me with Stuart. I didn't know you felt the same and if I had..." he stopped talking and looked over at the woman, "just imagine the five years we could have had!"

"No," she said shaking her head as she knelt up on the chair, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she looked down at him and pulled him into a hug. "You had a good life with Ashley." She pressed a kiss to his temple. "She gave you much more than I could have ever given you," she stood up from her seat and shook her head. "I'm glad we talked but I can't be the rebound after someone so perfect,"

"Jacks..." She didn't turn around. Robbie sighed. Why did it seem that every time they got closer something pushed them away?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: Damn, neglected again! I should be taken outside and shot! I do know the conclusion now to this story, it hit me while writing this chapter SO let's bring it on and see if I can write it. I hope you enjoy as always because I keep having millions of cases come to mind but I don't want to be writing too many but then I always forget to write new ideas down! Fo'shame!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's mentioned**

**

* * *

**

**[Suspects, Alibis and The Doctor]**

**

* * *

**

Stuart had three names in common with the three victims and he had a feeling about them all. He couldn't believe that he'd pulled the job of getting to go talk to them because Jackie and Robbie were still playing house, Jenny was interrogating the husband and Burke obviously had to attend the autopsy. Stuart had offered to attend the autopsy but Burke had insisted that he did it because it was Jenny and he had that had done all the leg work.

First on his list was a local Scottish actor, Levi McGuiness. He was famous for working in this corny, over the top Scottish drama that had only done a few seasons before being axed because ratings were low. However thanks to his roguish good looks and heart breaking Scottish accent, McGuiness had found himself with a modelling and advert career. Knocking on the door, Stuart tucked his hands into his trouser pocket while the other laid weighed down with the file that he was going to use for his questioning.

The door opened and Stuart had to admit that the guy was handsome. "Hello, how may I help you?" He asked. Stuart introduced himself, flashed his badge and was shown into the house where they were going to talk at the kitchen table.

For someone famous, McGuiness' house was down-to-earth and you couldn't even tell that he was rich. A pretty middle aged woman stood at the sink and she moved towards Stuart, her hand held out. "Hello, I'm his wife, Melanie. He rarely introduces me to anyone. The stud can't have a wife or it will ruin his image," Stuart couldn't believe it but she looked exactly like victim number one and that was the victim that McGuiness had visited regularly.

"I'd just like to ask your husband a few questions in private," he said and she immediately understood and nodded her head. It pained Stuart that she probably thought he was here about something innocent. Did she know that while she lived her normal life her B-list husband was sleeping around with prostitutes that looked like her?

"So what can I do for you detective?" Stuart sat down and opened the folder.

"I'm just here to ask you some preliminary questions, Mr McGuiness." He said before displaying the three photos of the women. Thankfully they were shots given to them by the family so the women were smiling happily and you couldn't tell that right now they were lying in a morgue with a tag around their big toe. "Do you know these women?"

McGuiness gave them a brief glance before looking back at Stuart, "no."

"Mr McGuiness, if I had this my way, I'd be interviewing you in an interrogation room right now because these three women were all murdered and your name shows up in their diaries," Stuart pushed the photos a little closer to him and smiled. "So I ask you again, do you recognise these three women?"

Taking a deep breath, McGuiness nodded. "Yes. I slept with them all. They're hookers." He looked towards the door. "I have an arrangement with my wife that I can do so. I can experience realms of sex with these women that my wife doesn't even want to think about." Stuart thought back to what Robbie had said and realised that his thoughts had been true. Society accepted prostitution because it kept a marriage from getting violent. "I particularly like this one because of her uncanny resemblance to Melanie. It makes it feel as if I'm doing all my fantasies on Melanie."

Stuart went through all the dates of the murders and for each one McGuiness answered with, "I was at home with my wife."

"Mr McGuiness, you realise that your spouse doesn't count as a high up alibi?" It was amazing how many times an alibi had crumbled because a wife was fed up of how her husband treated her. McGuiness nodded his head.

"It's the gods honest truth, I've had my fill of prostitutes." McGuiness looked down at the table and sighed. "Melanie is pregnant and I want to be there for her. My sick desires aren't as high as the thrill of being a father. That is the world to me and being a family is at the top of my list right now." Reaching out to touch the photo of Lenny's mother, he sighed. "She had a little girl..."

"She's fine." Stuart assured him before standing up. "Thank you for your time, Mr McGuiness. You realise that I might have more questions at a later time?"

"I don't see how you'll think of any because I haven't seen any of the girls in a month," standing at the door, McGuiness nodded his head. "Their books should tell you that. I bet I was one of their best payers." Stuart just nodded his head and moved down the path, reaching into his pocket to report back to Burke.

* * *

Pulling up at the second house, he couldn't help but shake his head as he saw that this was where you could tell that this was a dark world he was entering. He was about to enter the world of politics. MP Bryce Jones was known for being a big shot, he was even supposedly going to run for being Prime Minister of the country. He was pure SNP and the idea of running for PM was stupid but that didn't stop the rumours. The man was probably in his late fifties and had been married since his teens. He had three beautiful children and five grandchildren that were always splashed in the paper because the world wanted to see a family man. What the world didn't want was an MP that spent his spare time in private whore houses paying for his kinks to come real.

"Detective," Stuart jumped at Jones' face in his window. "I assume you're here to talk to me?" He moved round and sat in the passenger seat. "I suggest that we talk somewhere else because my house has ears."

"Mr Jones, I don't think you understand that this..."

"Come son, the headlines have been filled with the fact that the Glasgow Ripper is amongst us. I am a fan of prostitutes, they are beautiful women that know how to get far in life." He shrugged his shoulders. "Those that believe it is a dirty sin and a waste have never enjoyed sex or understood the power that these women have."

"Mr Jones, these women had their power taken away and I don't want to feel as if I'm helping you cover up your sordid little secret, if you can't come out with the truth with your wife then that's your issue. My problem is finding out who murdered..."

"Come now son, I'm a friend of your fathers," a true story that Stuart had hoped wouldn't come up. His father hated Stuart for his way of life and there was no way anyone else was going to understand now. This is why he'd tried to convince Burke to do the damned preliminary interviews.

"You should realise, Bryce," the use of his first name caused Jones to turn to look at him, his hand tightening on his knee, "that my father holds no power over me because we severed our ties a long time ago. My only reason for speaking to you is because I need to know where you were when the three murders happened." He listed the dates and Jones nodded his head.

"I've been out of town the past two weeks," he said reaching into his pocket and handing out a card. "You can phone my secretary and she'll give you all the details because I'm sure you'll ring up the hotels and people just to check my alibi because you've always been a great detective," he climbed out of the car. Just before he slammed the door shut, he leant in and said, "your parents were stupid to sever their ties with you, son. They should be proud of you." The door slammed and Stuart groaned. He couldn't deal with this shit today.

* * *

Suspect three wasn't famous. He was a simple butcher that lived in the back streets of Glasgow. He didn't have a record and the police had never heard of him before this moment. Stuart stepped into the butchers and was glad to see that it was empty. "Mr Morrison, is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" The man turned round and Stuart was taken aback.

He would have been a handsome man if someone hadn't attacked him as a young child. His face was a silvery mess of scars, his right a silvery blue due to being blind in that one eye. "Of course detective," he said wiping his hands on his apron. "I suppose I should say that I've been accepting you. Miss Manson phoned me and explained what had happened." There was a pause before he went on to say, "she didn't mean to get involved. She told me to go talk to you first but I didn't know why I should because I'm innocent."

"Mr Morrison, it's okay. Miss Manson isn't in trouble," yet he thought silently. This woman was starting to be a pain. First she made Jenny doubt that she was a good detective and now she was interfering? This was the perfect ammunition to piss Burke off. "I assume that means you know the three victims?"

Morrison nodded his head, "the girls treated me nice. No girls ever treat me nice because of my face. Do you know how handsome I could have been if my parent's hadn't abused me?" He reached up and stroked his face. "It was a hot pan of oil. Everyone thought I would die," he shook his head. "I wasn't that lucky." Stuart nodded his head. He could see this guy wouldn't hurt the girls but he needed to ask him where he was on the nights. "I was probably at home with my foster mother," he hung his head. Even at twenty-one, he still had to live at home because of his manic depression and the fear he'd commit suicide if he was alone. Stuart had all this in the notes they'd managed to pull up about him but nothing could warn you for how normal Morrison was.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you Mr Morrison but if you think of anything," he held out his card. Morrison took it before looking down at it.

"Have you spoken to the doctor?" Stuart looked up at him. "They told me about the doctor. They said that the doctor would help me with my confidence because the doctor helped them with theirs."

"Did they ever mention the doctor's name?"

"No. They never even gave the doctor a gender. They never slipped up and called it a he or a she! It was always the doctor. I was going to get an appointment but I suppose I'll never know who the doctor is now," he shrugged his shoulder as he sighed. "They trusted the doctor with everything." Before Stuart could ask any more questions, a customer walked in and Morrison went back to work.

Stuart pulled out his mobile and phoned Burke, this was a breakthrough in some sort of way.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a little chapter of Jenny facing her demons in Miss Manson! We're on a hunt for the doctor, let's see how it goes down!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the OC's and the plotline.**

**

* * *

**

**[Detective or Whore?]**

**

* * *

**

"Why doesn't anyone use their real name?" Robbie sighed as he looked at Stuart's new notes on the whiteboard, his hand rubbing at his tired face. "I mean, the doctor? Seriously, it's like some bad TV show." He rolled his eyes and slouched down in his chair, taking a drink from his mug and wincing as the cold coffee hit the back of his throat. "Is it home time yet?"

"You're meant to be at home," Burke pointed out and he just shrugged his shoulders. Jackie was staying with Lenny tonight so that Robbie could catch up on the case and see how they were getting on.

"There is only going to be one person that can help us find the doctor," Louisa said from her chair and Robbie was disgusted at the fact that she still looked simply beautiful despite the fact that it was ten pm and they'd been work since seven pm the night previously. Stuart looked over at her and sighed. It was the truth and he knew who she was going to say before she even opened her mouth, "Louisa Manson."

Burke didn't even bother to look over at her, "you go Jenny, you seem to have built a rapport with the woman. Don't leave until you're sure that she really has no idea who the doctor is."

"Yes sir," she said grabbing her coat and starting to leave but not without stopping around the corner so that Stuart could subtly catch up with her. "I'm going to be fine, Stuart. I'm just going to ask her questions."

"Louisa wants you, Jenny. She's a pimp; she always gets what she wants." He pointed out seriously and she just shook her head as she squeezed his shoulder. She knew that he was worried for her because she had been thinking a lot about the idea of showing her beauty off.

"I'll be fine," she promised pulling her coat on and kissing his cheek. "You just worry about trying to work out who the doctor is," she said leaving the building as she ignored Stuart's cries of her name and how he should come with her. He punched the wall before moving back into the bullpen.

* * *

"Detective Scott, I didn't expect to see you in my doorway again." Louisa said opening the door and then leading them through to the living room. The sex noises were making Jenny uncomfortable but she decided not to notice anything as she sat down on the couch. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to ask you about the doctor?" Jenny said pulling out her notepad and pen to look at the woman. Louisa leant back on her chair, her lips pursed as she smiled.

"And there I was thinking that you had come to speak to me about what I was talking to you about," she sighed before checking her nails. "I don't know of this doctor that you speak about," she said in a tone of voice that Jenny could immediately sense she wasn't telling her the whole story.

"Come now, Miss Manson. These girls are your everything and if anyone picked a shrink for them to see, I do believe you would make the decision." She pointed out and Louisa smiled over at her,

"Jenny, I see that you are calling me Miss Manson again." Louisa rose from her seat and moved towards a little fridge that was in the corner before coming back with a soda can. "You look like you've been up for longer than any human should be,"

"I'm sure your girls know what it's like to be up for 26 hours or so," she retorted but she did accept the can because she had been thirsty and the sugar rush would help her. Louisa sat down next to Jenny and looked over at her.

"Now you're being edgy. Have I done something to upset you, detective Scott?" She said in a tone of voice that made Jenny even more uncomfortable than the sex noises. Jenny turned to look over at the woman, a smile on her face.

"You, Miss Manson, made me think that I couldn't be a good detective and made me wonder if I was nothing more than a whore," she said seriously before wiggling the notepad in her hand, "Now Miss Manson, I'd like to know about the doctor."

"The doctor just gives the women free check-ups because I don't need my girls with sexual diseases or even worse, pregnant." Louisa said standing up and moving towards the door. "She also spoke to the girls because they felt like they could trust her," the woman said as she opened the front door. "I can't give you her name." Jenny stood up and smiled.

"Well Miss Manson, I'll be back with a warrant because you must be paying for someone to keep it quiet," she said smiling as she left the building.

"Detective," Jenny looked over at her shoulder. "For what it's worth, I think you make a great detective but I was offering you a secondary wage. One that would loosen you up and give you an amazing pleasure," Jenny found herself backed up against the car while Louisa took hold of her face in her hands and kissed her. When it ended, she smiled. "Good luck chasing the doctor; she's anonymous for all to see." Louisa warned before moving back into the house causing Jenny to curse.

* * *

Jackie looked down at the little girl sleeping her arms, her hand moving back the locks as she pressed a kiss to the temple. How could someone really want to hurt something so precious? She sighed when the door opened, smiling up at Robbie. "Hi, how was the office?" He flopped down onto the couch, his hand taking hold of hers as he sighed.

"How could I feel so drained? I have only been there a few hours whereas they've been going 27 hours trying to find anything out." He looked over at her. "We're chasing someone called the doctor now? I think they're going to find us before we find them truth be told," he admitted and he hated having no faith in his team.

"Robbie, I'm sure we'll find something out. She's safe with us, I promise." Jackie said smiling, "I think Jenny will find something out, she has Manson in her pocket, right?" Robbie sighed. If only Jackie actually knew what had just happened between the two women.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a little filler chapter that hit me and besides, you all knew this was going to be happening. Right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC'S**

**

* * *

**

**[Family and Bad Decisions]**

**

* * *

**

It was Saturday morning, the team had been working for so many hours now that they'd lost count themselves and Robbie was starting to get more anxious. He took a drink of his coffee and stared out the kitchen window into the back garden where Jackie and Lenny were sat down cross legged in the grass making daisy chains together. He found himself smiling at them because of the way Lenny would lean in and press her head against Jackie's shoulder or the way Jackie would help with putting a hole through the stem and the Lenny would look up with the biggest grin in the world as if Jackie had done the best thing ever.

He couldn't help but imagine what kind of life she'd had with her mother. He had read that everything she did she had done to keep Lenny with the best of everything but that had ended up costing her the most precious thing of all, her life, meaning that Lenny was left alone. He sighed. Who would think that prostitution was the best idea?

"Robbie?" He turned round and saw Jenny stood there. He opened his arms out so she could stand next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she too looked out the window.

"You're meant to be getting a few hours sleep, Jen." He pointed out to her and she shook her head. He could see that the seventy two hour shift had gotten to her now but he could also see the determination in her eyes. She got like this on a child based case and he knew it was because of Leigh. "Jenny, she's fine here."

"Burke sent me," she whispered reaching into her pocket and pulling out an evidence bag. Robbie took it off of her and saw that it was a note threatening them to give over Lenny or something bad would happen to someone else. "We need to set up a meet but Burke doesn't want to do anything crazy."

"You can't use her for bait!" He whispered looking down at the note. "Whoever is behind this wants her dead. She's the last piece in their puzzle and we can't..."

"Robbie, we're not going to hand her over! What do you think of us?" She said shaking her head. "We're going to lead them here and see how that goes." She looked down at the way the little girl had crawled into Jackie's lap, her arm hooking around her neck as she laughed while Jackie tickled her. "She's an amazing mother."

Robbie followed her gaze, an unfamiliar knot tightening in his stomach as he sighed. "Yeah, she is." He looked back at the note before handing it over to Jenny. "You need to go back and get a few hours sleep. You can stay here if you want?"

"I have my own mummy duties to do," she pointed out reaching up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Keep your family safe, Robbie." She said without thinking and starting to walk away. Robbie stared after her for a moment before turning back to look at Jackie and Lenny, a smile creeping onto his face. How come that sounded so perfect?

* * *

Jenny didn't go home. She sighed as she knocked on the door of the Manson Mansion, her hands tightening for a moment before loosening as the door opened. She'd pulled her hair out of her bun so now the tendrils fell down her shoulders with the odd wave thanks to where the band had kept it restrained. She'd bought a peach coloured lipstick on the way here and had dabbed it to her lips so they were stained rather than coated. She smiled at Louisa, a sick feeling rising in her stomach.

"Something tells me you're not here on business, Detective Scott." She said with a smug on her face and Jenny smiled brightly, her eyes flirtatious.

"No, I thought about what you said and I decided that I do want to do this." She said moving inside, her hand immediately being taken by Louisa.

"You look beautiful, you've got the innocent look about you right now." Louisa pointed out and she looked over at Jenny for a moment before moving into the living room. "Obviously before I put you out into the field, I have to have you checked out by the doctor."

"The doctor?" Jenny said in confusion, "but I'm totally fine. I have no diseases or anything."

"Sweetheart, this is to check your mental state not your health. I've already done a background check on you. Your husband died in Afghanistan leaving you a single mother to a beautiful little girl. I need to make sure that you're strong enough to do this work,"

"I'm a detective; I think I can handle anything." She said fiercely and Louisa just smiled as she moved towards Lenny, her hand tying up in the ginger locks as she brought her lips up a fraction from hers.

"Humour me," she whispered against the lips and as Jenny nodded, Louisa took her lips with hers.

* * *

They were alone due to Ronan taking both Lenny and Leigh out to the movies to see the new Disney movie that had come out. He found himself moving up behind Jackie and putting his hands either side of her so that she turned in his arms to look at him but was also trapped from pulling away. "Are you okay?" She asked in a tight voice and he shook his head.

"Why did you come back, Jackie?" He demanded to know and she stared at him speechless, her mouth opening to say something but closing immediately because she doubted he wanted to hear the answer.

"This is my home, I missed everything and everyone mainly..." she stopped talking and he looked at her so she decided that she might as well finish, "I mainly missed you, Robbie." She felt as if all the weight she'd been carrying disappeared at that moment, a small smile lined Robbie's lips and she could see it was smug. "You son of a..." she went to punch his shoulder but instead he leant in and took her lips with his. She gasped before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you give me a chance?" He demanded to know as the kiss came to an end. She looked at him and shook her head.

"You weren't ready for what I wanted, Robbie. I wanted everything. I needed commitment and you still wanted to play the field." She pointed out truthfully and he looked down at her, his head nodding as he agreed. "I stuck with what I said before. When I left, it gave you the push that you needed. I just wish that you hadn't entered the depression. If it had hurt you so much, why didn't you chase after me?"

"I didn't know you wanted chasing."

"Every girl wants to be chased, Robbie." She pointed out before gasping as he pulled her up onto the counter, her legs wrapping around his waist and his lips kissed down her neckline to the valley of her breasts. She knew she should push him away but she'd wanted this for so long. She'd missed Robbie, she'd dreamt of Robbie even when she was with Sean. Robbie had always been her one.

"Well I'm going to chase you now, is that okay?" He said as he ran his hands up the inside of her leg and she nodded as he moved her pants to the side.

"I just need you," she whispered. "No chasing required." She promised as he undid his trousers and pushed into her, she moaned and clung to his shoulders knowing that right here was where she belonged. This was her family.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm doing the November writing month thing so you might not get much from me so I'm on a mission to update every story I'm working on today and tomorrow. Wish me luck!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[One Step Forward and Two Steps Back]**

**

* * *

**

Jackie woke up that morning to fingertips lazily drawing circles onto her hip, breath being blown through her hair causing her to smile as she rolled over to look at him. "Well if that isn't the most annoying wake up in the world," she teased stroking his cheek and smiling at the roughness of his morning after shadow. He just chuckled before leaning into press a kiss against her lips.

"I'm hoping it's how you'll wake up for the next couple of years," he whispered before sitting up in the bed and stretching. Jackie couldn't help but bite her lip as she watched his muscles move in his back. He turned back to look at her and winked.

"You're a tease," she said sitting up and punching at his shoulder, squealing as he threw his legs over so that he was straddling her, using his weight to push her back down onto the bed and his lips attaching to hers as his hands kept her wrists prisoner.

"I think you'll find a tease is someone that isn't willing to go through with it," he pointed out after breaking the kiss. "I'm totally willing," he said moving one of her hands so that she could feel just how willing that he actually was. "However, we might need to go pick up our disregarded clothes because our surrogate daughter and niece will probably arriving soon and I don't feel like a Stuart lecture at this precise moment in time."

"It wouldn't be you that he lectured," she pointed out before using her own strength to roll them over. She grinned. "And you thought you'd be the stronger one," she said smugly climbing off starting to head towards the toilet but she screamed as he came up behind her and lifted her into the air. She grabbed hold of his arms, her head rolling back to rest next to his as she found herself laughing. "Hey, we're meant to be tidying up for our daughter getting home."

Robbie froze at that moment and placed Jackie on the floor. She turned to look at him, a weird look on her face as she tried to read him. She moved towards him, her hand pressing against his shoulder as she tilted her head to the side slightly. "This is..." He stopped talking.

"Robbie, I didn't mean for that to come out like that but effectively for the next couple of weeks she is our daughter. I understand that you're not into the whole family thing but..."

"Ashlie was pregnant," he admitted quietly and she looked over at him, her arms wrapping around her waist as she found herself trying to process that tiny piece of information. "Not at the time of the accident. It was much nearer at the beginning of our relationship. It was ectopic. I nearly lost her as well as the baby but..."

"Robbie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you're not a family guy. You've always been fantastic..." she said wondering how come he'd been able to settle so easily with Ashlie where the idea of loving her had been too difficult for him. She smiled. "Does anyone..."

"They all know. I went back to hell when I thought I'd lost Ashlie. God, I'd already lost..." he stopped talking as he looked up at her. "We were fools and this constantly going back into our past isn't going to help us, Jacks." He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, his lips pressing a kiss to her brow. "I just want you to know that I'm no longer angry and I also know that I'm partially to blame for you running away to London. You needed to be away from me and I suppose I needed the time away from you too." He rested his cheek against hers before whispering, "and to let you know, I was going to chase you but everyone told me to give you a chance."

She pushed away from him, tears falling down her cheeks before she lunged back at him and wrapped her arms around him again. "I love you," she whispered and he smiled before groaning at the sound of Ronan calling their names.

"Stuart is going to kill us," Jackie just burst out laughing before grabbing hold of one of Robbie's shirts and pulling it on before running downstairs to greet the two girls freezing as she saw who was stood behind them.

"Sean?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE: So yeah, I know you all wanted to find out about Sean but I thought I'd give this chapter instead just to wind you up :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[Undercover]**

**

* * *

**

"You did what?" Stuart winced at the anger in Burke's voice. It seemed that every time he walked into this office lately he stepped into a fight that was happening between Jenny and Burke. He wondered if he had enough time to make a break for it. He guessed not, he thought as Jenny tore out of the office again. "I didn't give you permission..."

"You'd have never allowed it," Jenny bit back at the man and Burke looked at her for a moment.

"And it would have been for a good reason! Jenny, this is only your second case! You shouldn't be out on the field as much as you are let alone planning to go undercover as a prostitute!" He shouted back. "I wouldn't even send Jackie out on a case like this!" Stuart watched as Jenny slouched back. She'd always feared that she'd be contrasted against Jackie and so far it hadn't happened but Burke had just ruined that track record.

"Well it's not Jackie's type Louisa is after." She continued staking out her point. "How else do you propose we get close to the doctor?"

"How do you know you're going to get close to the doctor?" Burke demanded to know and at that moment, Jenny leant into the handbag she always carried and pulled out a fluffy diary. It was the same as the three victims and Stuart sighed as he realised that she'd obviously gone to Louisa's on her own. She opened a page and threw the diary to the doctor.

"Apparently because of my history, I need to get a psychiatrist's opinion on how well I am for the stress of this job." She said calmly, she turned to Stuart to explain, "I have an appointment next Wednesday."

"It's too far away."

"I can't work miracles! Hell if I had pushed she'd have known I was there as a detective rather than a woman that actually wants to share her body with strangers!" She pointed out and Burke looked at her, his jaw set in the position that showed the team that he was close to blowing his lid.

"Wait. Louisa thinks you're doing this for you?"

"Again, I couldn't say I was doing it for our case! She'd have thrown me out on my arse, Burke." She looked down at her hand before running them through her ginger hair. "I don't need to get your permission for this Burke really because we both know it's the way to go on this case! We have no other leads!" She pleaded and Stuart knew she was right. Burke turned to look at him and Stuart was shocked because Burke rarely asked for advice.

"I'm sorry boss but Jenny's right. The only strong lead we have is the doctor and how else are we going to get into see her apart from Jenny going undercover as one of Louisa's girls?" If Burke had hair, he would have run his hands through his hair at that moment but instead he just scratched his scalp before nodding his head.

"Fine but if anything goes wrong, I'm pulling you out. Do you understand?" Jenny squealed and ran up to him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. Jenny was the breath of fresh air this team needed and it was apparent that the whole team loved her. Burke simply pushed her away, his hand brushing her cheek. "I'm not kidding, Jenny. If you're life looks like it's in danger at one point I will personally drag you out and make sure that you do no more work!" She smiled and nodded her head.

When Burke moved back into his office, she moved over to sit on Stuart's desk as he sat down on his chair. "I'm sorry." She whispered and he looked up at her, his hand reaching out to turn his computer on taking his gaze with it. "I know you didn't want me to do this and I know..."

"Do you think you'll continue after the case?" He found himself asking a little too curtly, his gaze going back to her. He didn't know why he was angry at her for going alone or for not even telling him that she was going! She looked down at her hands, her lips being chewed on by her teeth as she shrugged her shoulders. He just sighed and pushed away.

"Oh Stuart," she pleaded following him, her hand taking hold of his wrist. "I've been alone for so damned long, I just..."

"Jenny," he whispered taking her into his arms, his fingertips brushing her cheek as he smiled. "You're not alone ever. I know that you mean you want a man but you've got four men in this room that love you more than anything and we'd be heartbroken if you really believed that the only way you get love and affection is by selling yourself." He told her and she looked up at him, a tear slipping down her cheek as she laughed into his chest.

"I'm so happy to have you as a best friend, Stuart. I haven't made the decision yet of whether or not that working with Louisa afterwards is what I want to do but Stuart, you have to understand that no matter what happens I'm always going to be a good mum and your best friend." She said in such a desperate tone, Stuart felt bad. He took hold of her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"Let's just focus on your first piece of undercover work and then we'll think of team dynamics," he said smiling as he headed into the kitchen and taking hold of three coffee mugs. She found herself looking down at the floor before moving back into the living room, her arms wrapping around his waist as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder blades. She should know better than to think that Stuart would ever hate her. He'd been there for her since the beginning and she sensed that he'd be there through it all.

"By the way, I'll need help shopping?"

"Baby, I was just thinking that." He said laughing as she punched his shoulder, her grin large as she accepted the mug of coffee that he handed her.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I finally give you Sean having it out with Jackie. I know it's not really in your face but I promise more is to come plus a brand new case that I thought up with Emma! The new story should be in your inbox in a couple of days.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[Altercations with the Ex]**

**

* * *

**

Putting the mug down in front of him, she ran her hands through her short hair as she moved to sit on the table across from him. She'd not seen or heard from her ex-fiance in nearly a month and to find him on her doorsteps left her speechless. She'd thought that she'd managed to slip out of their apartment without him noticing. It wouldn't have shocked her really. He was married to his job. It was probably why they got on so well.

"If I asked if you wearing nothing but Robbie's shirt and a pair of underwear is you just playing the role, would you lie to me?" She looked down at her chipped nails, her heart breaking as she realised that it would have been easier for him if she'd have done it to his face. He'd have been able to accept it better but instead he'd chased her down. Jackie couldn't help but smile at the irony. All she'd wanted years ago was for Robbie to chase her and now the wrong man was chasing her.

"No. You're too smart for that, Sean. I've never lied to you." She promised reaching out and taking hold of his hand. "I really did love you," she squeezed it lightly. He looked down at her hand and she found herself believing that he was going to accept what she was saying but suddenly he yanked his hand away.

"Did?" He spat angrily. "God dammit woman, I was the one holding you in my arms when you cried over that son of a bitch and now you have the courage to tell me that you're leaving everything we had behind for him? I can't believe you actually thought telling me in a damned letter was a good way to end our relationship!" The coffee mug that he had been holding was thrown against the wall, the mug smashing and the contents spilling across the floor. Jackie knew that Sean had a temper but he'd never really targeted it at her before. She found herself jumping at the sound, her hand moving up to hide her face on instinct. "You can't love him, you just can't! Not after everything we shared,"

"I've always loved Robbie. He's everything to me, Sean. You knew that too." She pointed out through the tears that she didn't even know she'd shed. She found herself looking over at the coffee mug, her eyes closing slowly as she shook her head. "He's changed and I've changed. It will work out this time." "At this point she didn't know if she was convincing herself or Sean but it did the trick convincing her. She knew it would work out with Robbie just from the way he was with her and Lenny together.

"It was working out just fine with us, Jackie." He shouted slamming his hand down on the table causing her to jump again. "You will not choose him over me. Do I make myself clear?"

"You will not threaten her," Robbie said from behind Jackie and she turned to look at him, the sleeve of his shirt hiding her face as she tried to control her tears, "especially not in that tone of voice, where you can scare our daughter. Do I make myself clear?" He said repeating the threatening tone that Sean had used on Jackie and Jackie could sense that Robbie was really angry at what was happening here. She should have made Robbie leave with Lenny so that he couldn't hear any of it but then again, god knows what Sean would have done to her if she was on her own.

Sean just stared at Robbie for a moment before laughing, "Oh Robert, that little girl isn't your daughter. You could never have a child with this woman. Do you know why? She'll run the minute you get serious. The frigid cow is afraid of letting go into the arms of someone else. She couldn't be a part of a family even if she tried her damned best because she's always been afraid of not being good enough and do you want to know something, she's nothing special. Sure. I want to fight for her but that's more macho pride. Could you imagine losing your fiancée to the woman that she'd ran away from in the first place? It cuts you deep!" He snarled and before anyone knew what was going off, Robbie had hold of Sean by the neck up against the wall. His grip tight enough to leave fingerprints, his hand raised in a fist as he glared at the man. Sean was struggling to breathe and his face was turning red as he clawed at Robbie's hands so that he could try and free himself. Jackie knew that Sean had no chance of escaping from Robbie now that he was riled up.

Coming up behind him, Jackie softly wrapped her hand around his fist. "Robbie, he's not worth it. Let him go," she whispered finishing the sentence by pressing a small kiss to his shoulder as she slid her other hand up behind him so that she could take hold of the hand around his neck. Sean fell to the floor spluttering but he was neglected by the new lovers as they turned to look at each other. "He just wanted you to react but you should know better than anyone when I'm telling the truth and I mean it when I say that I love you," she whispered reaching up and pressing a kiss to his lips, her hands cupping his cheeks.

Breaking off the kiss, Robbie rested his forehead against Jackie's for a moment before turning round to see Sean staring at them. "I want you out of this house in the next five seconds before I make Jackie leave and do something I really regret." He pointed towards the door, his hand holding onto Jackie tight so that he knew she was safe behind him. He didn't know what had suddenly brought this primal feeling out of him but he didn't like anyone threatening his family.

"I hope you realise I'm not letting this go? No one takes my fiancée and gets away with it, Ross." He threatened before moving towards the door, winking at Ronan and Lenny that were moving into the kitchen. They heard the front door slam and before anyone could say anything, Lenny ran into Jackie's arms and gave her a big hug before whispering one promise.

"I'll always love you too, mummy."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHORS NOTE: So how come none of you reminded me when I was going through my updating raves that I missed this story out? You know what my memory is like, guys! Oh well. I'm now going to give you a new chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's.**

**

* * *

**

**[Meeting the Doctor]**

**

* * *

**

"Jenny, you can come in now."

She was sat at Louisa's mansion with trembling hands as she'd typed random notes on her blackberry concerning the three suspects that Stuart had interviewed. He'd sent her brief notes about the three as well as a general background so that she could assess them for him. Reading a suspect was Jenny's area of expertise and everyone always squeezed her dry for every last detail. Turning off her berry, she stood up and followed Louisa into the little room.

"Do you stay in for the evaluation?" She asked looking at the woman and Louisa just smiled as she shook her head.

"Jennifer, you should know that that's against the practice! It would be grossly unfair for me to hear the thoughts inside your head unless you wished me to and that's how it works here." She insisted squeezing her shoulder and Jenny smiled at her gratefully as she watched her leave. She didn't know why it had bothered her allowing Louisa to hear her inner thoughts and she could only find herself believing it was in case the woman started to doubt her skills as a detective.

The doctor smiled over at her, her hand pressing against a slightly visible bump. "So when are you due?" She asked indicating the bump as she moved to sit down in her seat and the doctor chuckled.

"Miss Scott, do you really think I'm not aware of diversion tactics and I know you're highly aware of them being a psychiatrist yourself." The woman pointed out causing Jenny to blush. Jenny was going undercover here and she wasn't aware of why she needed to be put under test for becoming a prostitute. "I believe you'll have many scars to talk to me about."

"You want to know about my life story?" Jenny said a little bit harsh knowing that she needed to give the woman respect because Jenny knew what it was like for having your profession mocked. She'd had to deal with a lot of hatred from Robbie and Burke when she'd first been assigned to their team. "Okay. I got married at a young age. I'd say this was because I didn't have a father figure due to my father being gunned down in the street when I was four years old by a guy that didn't even know his own name because he was that intoxicated. I married my husband when I was seventeen because he was going to be a soldier. He needed someone to write to and I was pregnant."

"Do you always talk about your life in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, Jennifer?" She asked and Jenny looked over at her, a smile spread across her face as she realised that this woman was good at her job.

"I do. I don't like talking about my past because it involves talking about the hatred I feel towards my mother for making me sheltered all my life because she was afraid I'd be gunned down like my dad, it means admitting that I still haven't forgiven my husband for going to Afghanistan when he promised me that he was going to give it up and for the fact that he never really got the chance to meet the beautiful daughter we had together. It means admitting that I'm now in a career that scares me. I've seen horrors that you couldn't even dream about in your worst nightmare and..."

"Did you ever want to be an actress, Jennifer?" Jenny smiled. She didn't think she'd been that transparent but obviously to another psychiatrist, she had been. She nodded her head.

"You're good. The detectives really need you in their clutches," she promised before standing up. "Do I really need to stay any longer? We know that all psychiatrists make their judgement within the first five minutes of meeting their victim."

The doctor smiled at Jenny's choice of words before nodding her head. "You can go. I do believe you're well suited to your career by the way. I think the police force is lucky to have you. You're extremely perceptive and a really good undercover actress apparently." Jenny just smiled before wishing her good luck wishes on her pregnancy as she left.

* * *

Moving into the office, Jenny wrapped her arms around Stuart's shoulders as he sorted through his notes. "Hello, did you have a good visit with the doctor?" He asked as she moved to pull her chair over to him and she smiled.

"Yes. She's not impressed that I tried to bluff my way through the meet. She didn't even give me chance to admit that I was madly in love with my gay colleague that treats me like a sister," Stuart smiled over at her as he shook his head. She'd shown him her bullet points of excuses for why she was psycho and when he'd seen that one himself he'd burst into hysterical laughter fearing that the shrink would be extremely gullible and fall for it.

"I did try to warn you, darling." He pointed out before handing over the suspect folders to her and she accepted it with a smile. "I assume that from my condensed notes you've already developed characters for our three suspects but that gives you every intimate detail that I could hunt up so you could build us a bigger profile."

"Oh you always spoil me with information," she teased before opening the first folder and then freezing. "I thought you guys didn't know who the Doctor was?" She whispered and Stuart looked over at her.

"We don't. I was going to get you to go sit with our sketch artist after you've looked at them for me so that we could ask Lenny if she recognised the sketch," Stuart said staring at his computer as he typed the odd key and Jenny forced a photo into his face. It was a summer photo of Levi McGuiness and his wife. She pointed towards the wife.

"Stuart, meet the doctor."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is another chapter of this story. I'm thinking there is only another two to three left so that'll be another story I don't have to forget about updating!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters apart from Jenny and Lenny**

**

* * *

**

**[Family]**

**

* * *

**

It had been a quiet day in the safe house and Robbie was lying on the couch reading the newspaper, his mobile resting on his stomach in case a call came through when he heard a faint sound behind him. He turned his head slightly expecting to see someone stood there but there wasn't. He sighed. He must have been hearing things, he thought as he turned back to his newspaper again.

Just as he was starting to get back into his text, he screamed as someone dived onto his stomach causing his paper to crumple and his phone to land on the floor. He smiled at Lenny's little face peering into his but grunted at the pain that was also searing through his side from where her knees had landed. "Oh boy, I think you killed me, kid." He teased ruffling her hair slightly. "What were you doing?"

"I was trying to see how quiet I could be." Even though being very young, Lenny had picked up that Robbie could sneak up on anyone when he wanted to give them a jump thanks to watching him do it to Jackie on many occasions and it seemed that the young one had been practicing so that she could get her own revenge on the man playing her dad. "I only made one sound for you to turn round and look," she said smugly as she slid off of him on to the floor and knelt so that she could look him in the face.

"Well it's a very neat trick to have learnt," he promised before sitting up and pulling her onto his knee, his lips pressing a kiss to her cheek as he realised even in such a short time Lenny had become the kind of daughter he'd hope for if he was ever to have one. "So where's your mum floating about?" Seeing as Jackie had taken Lenny out shopping for new school trousers as she'd ripped her final pair that day.

"I don't know, daddy." She said lying against his chest and yawning. The man rubbed her back slightly before looking at her. The little girl had got into the idea of calling them mum and dad pretty quick which he was sure was a bad thing for her. He knew that the minute this case was up, the game would be over and she'd be moved between foster homes like an unwanted piece of furniture. He sighed as he pressed another kiss to her temple.

"I'm right here," Jackie said moving into the living room weighed down by bags. "I was talking to that damned neighbour again. Apparently our dog is making too much commotion at night and could we kindly keep it down." Robbie turned to look at Jackie with his eyebrows raised.

"I hate to break it to you, Jackie, but we don't have a dog."

"That's exactly what I keep trying to tell that woman but she insists that we do have a dog. I don't even know why we put safe houses in residential areas. It might be safe for us but most of the neighbours I always want to draw my gun on and actually pull the trigger," she said moving into the kitchen to dump the backs leaving behind a chuckling Robbie as he moved Lenny down onto the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"Are we going to talk about Sean turning up by the way?" He asked following her into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her waist, his lips pressing a kiss to the spot below her ear before moving away so that he could sit on the counter. She put down the bag that she was emptying and moved to stand in between his legs.

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" She wanted to know suddenly feeling very nauseas. She thought she'd managed to avoid this conversation with Robbie but she realised she should have known better. Robbie always found something to ask about and she should have known that he'd want to talk about this. Just because she didn't want to know much about his relationship with Ashley didn't mean he didn't want to know about Sean.

"Jackie, you obviously loved the man or you wouldn't have been engaged to him." He pointed out and Jackie looked at him as she smoothed her hand down the side of the man's blazer.

"I suppose a part of me did love Sean, Robbie, but he was the first real guy since Brian and most importantly since," she stopped talking because this was a vulnerable conversation that these two didn't really need to talk about but she saw him smiling so she knew that he'd caught up with her. "Robbie, I'm just new to all this and I came back here and saw how you'd grown. Do you know how hard it is to face the person you've loved for years and then go back to a place that you can't even call home knowing that he's hurting up here while hating you?"

"I never hated you," he promised. "I just disliked that you actually left but I understand that it needed to happen, Jacks. I really do and I'm glad that we have this second chance even if it was thrust upon us because our surrogate daughter's mum was killed." She smiled at him before reaching up and pressing a kiss to his lips. "So does this mean we're going to be a relationship after this whole scenario has finished?" He asked linking his fingers through hers.

"I think that depends on you. I really think you should talk to Ashley's family first and just..." She stopped talking as she realised she had no idea what she thought Robbie should do. She knew that if she was in Ashley's place then she'd want for Robbie to make sure that her family understood what was happening and that even if they moved on there was a special place in Robbie's heart for the woman. He smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to his lips, his hands lacing through her hair as they kissed lazily.

"Well hello," the two of them jumped apart and stared at the door where both Stuart and Jenny were stood there wearing big grins. "Can I just say it's about bloody time?" Jenny said moving into the kitchen and winking at them.

"What are you two doing here?" Robbie asked as he slipped down from his seat on the counter.

"We found the doctor." Jenny said with a big grin on her face. "You all tell me that you're scared when I go undercover and I find the main suspect."

"So why are you here telling us and not going to pick her up?" Robbie and Jackie asked at the exact time causing Stuart to smile.

"It's so cute how you do that." He teased before shrugging his shoulders. "Burke decided he wanted the honour. He's going to make her think we need her medical opinion on something so she doesn't flee. We want her just where we've got her." He winked before smiling. "So I am loving this whole family setup here. I hope we're maid of honour and best man. We were totally behind this happening." He teased causing Robbie and Jackie to laugh together as they wrapped their arms each other in a family kind of pose before kissing each other.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE: So guys we're finally nearing the end of this story! I know it's breaking my heart too but everything that is written must soon come to an end! I hope you enjoy, as always!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC'S.**

**

* * *

**

**[Shock Confessions]**

**

* * *

**

This was going to be Jenny's first interrogation as a detective and she was feeling rather nervous as she stood outside the door. She took a deep breath and smiled as Stuart massaged her shoulders before the two of them stepped into the room where Melanie McGuiness was sat waiting for them without a lawyer, her decision. She smiled as they stepped inside. "Jennifer, how different you look today!"

"Dr McGuiness," Jenny said shaking her head as she sat down and looked over at the woman. "I don't even know how come I didn't even notice. I was too busy trying to think up cover stories that I didn't even notice your life story."

"I didn't even realise that you were working on this case when Louisa said you was a detective! I should have put two and two together actually. You obviously didn't want to be a prostitute. You look down at that kind of lifestyle. It's in your body language when you were talking about being in perfect health for it." The woman pointed out. "It's sex you don't like. You've not been touched since the death of your husband and it's left you a miserable cow inside."

Stuart could see that Jenny was taking this in but he could also see that she wasn't letting the words affect her which he was really proud of. Jenny opened the folder and placed the three morgue photos of the prostitutes down onto the table and stared at the woman. "Three beautiful women murdered in cold blood. Why?"

"Come now, detective!" Melanie said turning the photos round so that Jenny was now looking at them. "You're a psychiatrist. Profile me. Why do you think I killed these three girls? If I did," she added carefully to the end and Jenny couldn't help but smile as she nodded her head.

"You're pregnant," Jenny pointed out and Melanie pressed her hand against her stomach with a proud smile on her face. "You believed it was your husband's first child. It would be something you're so damned proud of but then lo and behold, three girls from the same brothel come to you about their little pregnancy. They have a short list of who the father is and unknown to them, they give you one name that you actually know. The one they think is the father is Levi McGuiness."

Melanie glared at her, her hand tightening on the table as she smiled evilly. "And I thought that detectives were thick! I've been duped previously it seems." She smiled before clapping her hands together. "These pieces of nothing were meant to be there so my husband could whip them into shape. He has this fetish where he likes to be in control and likes to exercise this control but I'm just a demure housewife so the idea of prostitutes taking out the bit that he really needed was fine and he promised me that he was being careful. I told him about diseases and just the idea of pregnancy. Did he know what would happen to his career if it came out? Did he listen? No. He got three of his regulars pregnant. I obviously had the DNA of the three babies tested and each one belonged to my husband. Do you know how long it took for me to fall pregnant but those whores can sleep my husband every now and again and fall so easily pregnant with his seed? Where's the justice! I know he wanted children. How did I know that he wouldn't leave me for one of them? He was soft on them. He treated them like women when he wasn't beating them into the ground and I was so afraid!"

"They'd have kept it secret knowing that Levi wouldn't want anything to do with their child! You murdered three young women as well as their unborn children." She dug through the file and pulled out the picture of young Lenny. "Did you even think about this girl while you were leaving the death threats about her? She didn't even see you. She thought you were a guy."

"Come now, detective. You can't call them threats because it's going to happen." She whispered as she leant into Jenny with a wicked grin on her face. "I lied. I obviously knew what case you were working. It was written all over your face and I knew that trailing you would be the easiest thing to do. I followed you straight to the safe house." She leant back in her chair as she shook her head. "They looked like such a cute family. I really wouldn't have thought they were acting. It's a shame that none of them will experience family again after this."

"What are you talking about?" Stuart demanded to know as he immediately grabbed his mobile phone. The woman just laughed as she shook her head. "You're done for already. Don't add any more to your sentence."

As if processing what he said, the doctor moved forward and laughed. "Well Detective Scott is right. I obviously was aware that the girl was the last piece of the puzzle but I didn't want to have to wade in there and kill three people. No. It had to be a lot more effective than that." She ran her hands through her hair before looking at her reflection in the mirror before smiling one last time. "I can tell you that this scenario is going to end with one sound."

"What sound?"

She simply laughed before leaning over to Stuart, her gaze flirtatious before she whispered in his ear, "boom." The two detectives swapped glances and they didn't even have time to terminate the interview before they were racing out of the interrogation room, their phones being dialled as one tried to reach Burke and another Robbie while they shouted at anyone passing them to get the bomb squad. Jenny couldn't help but feel tears as she hit Robbie's voice mail.

"Where the fuck is he?" She shouted praying that meant he was out of the house.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is the final chapter and I couldn't give it the WOW factor like I originally wanted but hey ho, it's there all the same. There is going to be a one shot to follow up. No worries!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**[The End]**

**

* * *

**

Robbie smiled as he cuddled up to his two girls that night in the bed, their focus on the television that Robbie had lugged up to the bedroom so that they could curl up and watch Disney movies. Lenny was sat on his knee, her head resting back on his shoulder as Jackie curled up to his side, her head resting on his shoulder as he slung his arm around hers. He couldn't help but smile at the cute image that was playing out here as he groaned at his phone ringing.

"Just ignore it," Jackie whispered as she nipped her teeth along his jaw. "I'm sure it'll be just Burke checking in on us." She pointed out and Robbie agreed as he leant back on the bed, his other arm wrapping around Lenny's waist so she didn't fall off thanks to his movements. He turned to look at Jackie.

"I could get used to this," he whispered indicating the scene and she smiled as she reached out to smooth back Lenny's fringe from her face before nodding her own agreement. Once they'd sorted out their issues over her leaving for London, the ditching of her fiancé and the idea of Robbie always going to be in love with Ashley they had decided that they did love each other enough to leave these problems behind them.

"I'm already used to it," she whispered before groaning herself as the phone rang again. "I'll go get it," she said squeezing the hand on her shoulder before climbing out of the bed and running to where the phone was stashed on the drawers by the bedroom door. "It's Jenny." She told him before answering the call. She went to say hello but didn't have a chance before Jenny started a screaming tirade. Robbie watched as Jackie's face fell.

"What is it?" He asked keeping hold of Lenny, ignoring her protests, as he stood up so that he could move towards her. The phone dropped from her grip as she turned to look at him.

"There's a bomb in the house," she whispered shell shocked but Robbie couldn't help but spring into action as he handed Jackie Lenny.

"You two get outside. Grab your coats because it'll be cold out. Knock on the neighbours doors and get them as far away from this house as possible." He could still see that Jackie was processing the information so he took hold of her shoulders. "Jackie, you know how to deal with this situation. I know it's different when you're the target but you need to do this."

She took hold of his wrist as he removed his hands from her shoulders, "you can't stay. You need to come to." She demanded but Robbie just shook his head.

"I need to find it first and get photos for evidence. Jacks, I'll only look for a couple of minutes then I'll leave. Okay?" She looked at him before nodding her head. She took a firmer hold of Lenny and ran down the stairs, grabbing hold of two coats then running out into the garden banging on the bins as she went hoping to cause a fuss. Letting go of Lenny, she told her surrogate daughter to run and wake the left hand side neighbours while Jackie went to the right. Time was key here.

* * *

Robbie sighed as he searched every nook and cranny in the bedroom for the bomb. The bedroom was normally the most stereotypical place to hide a bomb but when he couldn't find it he decided to move downstairs. It was another common place as once the bomb went off downstairs upstairs was literally a prison unless you were brave enough to jump out your window.

Searching through every bit of the house, he finally found it in the kitchen under the sink. He swore as he saw that he only had two minutes before the bomb was going to go off. He had got the girls out just in time was his only thought as he grabbed hold of his mobile and started to snap photos.

* * *

The sirens were a comforting sound to Jackie as she stood at the corner of the street with Lenny in her arms and their neighbours. She was praying a silent prayer in her mind that Robbie would hurry up and get out of the house, tears filling her eyes as she stared at the house knowing that he'd burst through the door any minute. The car screeched to a halt next to them and she turned as she saw her three fellow detectives climb out of the car.

"Where's Robbie?" Burke asked gruffly and she pointed to the house causing him to curse as he too found himself turning to look at the house. "Right, I'll go in and see what he's up to. Jenny, you keep these people here and make sure no one tries to get on this street. Stuart, you keep on the damned phone of the bomb squad because we need to..." the words stopped as the house exploded.

"Robbie!" Jackie screamed through her tears but before she could even consider running towards the house, Jenny had hold of her arms so that she was stuck. "Oh god," she cried looking down at the floor. She should have made sure he came out with her. She should have demanded it.

"Stuart, we need an ambulance and a fire brigade here. Now." Burke instructed his own throat choked up at the idea of Robbie still being in that house. He should have known Robbie would try and play hero. It was a Robbie trait.

"Daddy!" Lenny called and everyone looked up to see a rather dirty looking Robbie walking towards them, his hand running through his hair as Lenny broke free and ran towards him. He picked her up and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You bastard," Jackie laughed through her tears as she punched him as he tried to wrap his arms around her. He stared at her in mock horror.

"Hey, I just nearly got blew up. I'd like a little bit of love and consideration..." his sentence was cut short by her lips taking hold of his, her arms wrapping around his waist as she smiled at the fact that he was okay. When they broke off, he smiled over at Burke. "Your suspect knew how to put a bomb together." He said throwing the phone over to Jenny so she could see the photos.

* * *

"Detective Scott, how can I help you?" The woman asked as the warden opened the door to the simple cell she was spending the night in before she'd be moved to the prison in the morning.

"I just thought I'd let you see the family that you tried to kill." She said before motioning Robbie, Jackie and Lenny forward. "You were really trying to kill this little girl?" She shook her head. "If this was America, sweetheart, you'd have a needle in your arm." She snapped harshly before indicating that the warden should shut the door again as she turned to look at the two detectives. "Well aren't we glad we solved this one."

"Yes, we are." They chorused as they took hold of little Lenny's hand and moved down the corridor.

**ONE SHOT TO FOLLOW...**


End file.
